My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree/Gallery
Prologue: Dreaming of Midnight Inside Twilight Sparkle's bedroom EG4.png Twilight and Spike sleeping EG4.png Twilight Sparkle having a nightmare EG4.png Spike hears Twilight's friends outside EG4.png Twilight Sparkle waking up EG4.png Twilight Sparkle makes a realization EG4.png Twilight Sparkle reaches for her glasses EG4.png Twilight putting her glasses on EG4.png Sunset and friends enter Twilight's room EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "that's not like you" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle fetches a suitcase EG4.png Rainbow Dash holding Twilight's old hoodie EG4.png Pinkie Pie "don't you have a super-annoying" EG4.png Pinkie Pie imitating an alarm clock EG4.png Pinkie finds Twilight's alarm clock under her pillow EG4.png Twilight Sparkle's alarm clock going off EG4.png Sunset presses snooze button on Twilight's alarm EG4.png Sunset and friends helping Twilight pack EG4.png Spike sitting next to Twilight's suitcase EG4.png Rarity holding Twilight's Fall Formal dress EG4.png Applejack "we're gonna be out in the woods" EG4.png Rarity "if we were going to the moon" EG4.png Rarity "I'd insist she pack an evening gown" EG4.png Rarity "one never knows" EG4.png Rainbow zips up Twilight's suitcase EG4.png Twilight "let me just get changed" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle takes out her summer shirt EG4.png Twilight posing in front of a mirror EG4.png Twilight sees Midnight Sparkle's wings EG4.png Midnight Sparkle appears behind Twilight EG4.png Midnight Sparkle appears in Twilight's room EG4.png Twilight Sparkle "how is this possible?!" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle "helped me defeat you" EG4.png Midnight Sparkle "you and your friends" EG4.png Midnight Sparkle "never truly defeat me" EG4.png Midnight Sparkle laughing evilly EG4.png Rainbow, Rarity, and AJ getting erased EG4.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie getting erased EG4.png Spike and Sunset Shimmer getting erased EG4.png Twilight Sparkle quaking in fear EG4.png Midnight Sparkle in Twilight's mirror EG4.png Midnight Sparkle reaches through the mirror EG4.png Twilight's room collapses around her EG4.png Floor breaks away beneath Twilight's feet EG4.png Twilight haunted by Midnight Sparkle EG4.png Midnight Sparkle clawing at the air EG4.png Twilight Sparkle scared of her darker half EG4.png Midnight Sparkle "I won't stop until" EG4.png Midnight Sparkle "I have all the magic!" EG4.png Midnight Sparkle fuses with Twilight EG4.png Twilight fused with Midnight Sparkle EG4.png Twilight Sparkle screaming in terror EG4.png Twilight wakes up from her nightmare EG4.png Pinkie Pie "we can't stop, silly" EG4.png Equestria Girls on the Camp Everfree bus EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "are you okay?" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm fine" EG4.png Twilight putting on a fake smile EG4.png Sunset Shimmer looking skeptical EG4.png Sunset trying to say something EG4.png Pinkie Pie "so much fun!" EG4.png Pinkie Pie talking about marshmallows EG4.png Pinkie "sleep on marshmallow pillows!" EG4.png Rainbow "probably not gonna do that" EG4.png Pinkie Pie holding a bag of marshallows EG4.png Pinkie Pie hugging a bag of marshallows EG4.png Pinkie Pie hears Principal Celestia EG4.png Principal Celestia "before we arrive" EG4.png Principal Celestia proud of her students EG4.png CHS students listening to Principal Celestia EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "some of our favorite memories" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "we're sure you will too" EG4.png Principal Celestia talking to campers EG4.png Principal Celestia excited about camp EG4.png CHS students cheer on the bus EG4.png CHS students cheering on the bus EG4.png Twilight shares in some of the excitement EG4.png Twilight staring out the bus window EG4.png The Legend of Everfree Bus going down the road EG4.png Camp Everfree / Away from it all Bluebird flying past bus EG4.png Fluttershy admiring the campground EG4.png Spike "I definitely wanna go" EG4.png Fluttershy asking Spike about woodland creatures EG4.png Spike excited about squirrels EG4.png Spike barking excitedly EG4.png Applejack "lookin' forward to roughin' it" EG4.png Applejack rubbing her hands EG4.png Rainbow "you know they provide us" EG4.png Rainbow "with food in tents" EG4.png AJ "still gonna forage" EG4.png Rarity "some R&R" EG4.png Rarity "too much for my taste" EG4.png Pinkie "I'll say!" EG4.png Pinkie recapping Rainbow Rocks EG4.png Pinkie Pie wall-eyed EG4.png Pinkie indicating singing EG4.png Pinkie recapping Friendship Games EG4.png Pinkie calls Sunset and Twilight "demon friends" EG4.png Pinkie catches herself EG4.png Pinkie "no offense" EG4.png Sunset holding Twilight EG4.png Sunset "You'll get used to it" EG4.png AJ talking about CHS's magic EG4.png AJ "magic magnet" EG4.png AJ "we don't have to worry" EG4.png Flash giving Twilight her backpack EG4.png Twilight putting her backpack on EG4.png Twilight trying to remember Flash's name EG4.png Flash "That's me" EG4.png Flash "and you're you" EG4.png Flash "we don't know each other" EG4.png Flash "cool story, bro" EG4.png Twilight acting awkward around Flash EG4.png Twilight biting her lip EG4.png Twilight shrugging EG4.png Sunset "You know how there's that girl" EG4.png Sunset "who looks just like you" EG4.png Sunset "is a pony princess" EG4.png Twilight "Uh-huh" EG4.png Sunset "Flash kinda had a thing" EG4.png Twilight watching Flash walk away EG4.png The Equestria Girls covering their ears EG4.png Camp Everfree loudspeaker EG4.png Campers listening to the loudspeaker EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Gloriosa welcomes campers to Camp Everfree EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy introducing herself EG4.png Gloriosa "your friendly camp and nature guide" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy introduces Timber Spruce EG4.png Timber Spruce acting cool EG4.png Timber "always be invited to fun things" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy addresses the campers EG4.png The Equestria Girls gathered EG4.png Timber "except hike near the rock quarry" EG4.png Timber Spruce "that's off limits" EG4.png Gloriosa "your options are wide open" EG4.png Gloriosa "the very best week of your lives" EG4.png Rainbow Dash calls out "rock climbing!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "done!" EG4.png Rainbow Dash calls out "archery!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "of course!" EG4.png Rainbow Dash calls out "tetherball!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "naturally!" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "I know you're excited" EG4.png Sunset "give somebody else a chance" EG4.png Sunset pointing to other campers EG4.png Bulk Biceps "arts and crafts!" EG4.png Bulk "my mom needs new pot holders" EG4.png Pinkie Pie calls out "cookie decorating!" EG4.png Pinkie Pie licking her lips EG4.png Gloriosa "I do make a mean sugar cookie" EG4.png Fluttershy "early morning nature walks?" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "walking sticks for everyone!" EG4.png Rarity thinking of an activity EG4.png Rarity suggesting a fashion show EG4.png Rarity "modeled by my classmates" EG4.png Rarity getting very excited EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "a camp tradition!" EG4.png Timber Spruce "literally never done that" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "I'll be taking requests" EG4.png Timber Spruce looking off-screen EG4.png Timber Spruce smiling at Twilight EG4.png Twilight Sparkle starts blushing EG4.png Sunset and Pinkie Pie quietly giggling EG4.png Principal Celestia mentions the camp gift EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "The camp gift! Of course!" EG4.png Timber Spruce annoyed "really?" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "yes, really" EG4.png Timber Spruce talks aside to Gloriosa EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber glare at each other EG4.png Sunset whispering to Twilight and Pinkie EG4.png Twilight and Pinkie Pie "uhhh" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "every year, campers work together" EG4.png Gloriosa gesturing to CHS students EG4.png CHS students listening to Gloriosa EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy aside "why it's so important" EG4.png Pan-up shot of Camp Everfree gazebo EG4.png Angle shot of Camp Everfree totem pole EG4.png Celestia and Luna near Camp Everfree sundial EG4.png Principal Celestia "the sundial was our year's gift" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "some people" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "can't be used at night" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "you all seem like" EG4.png Gloriosa "certain you'll come up with something" EG4.png Gloriosa, Timber, and cheering campers EG4.png Tent assignments / Twilight and Timber Timber "speaking of leaving things behind" EG4.png Timber Spruce announcing tent assignments EG4.png Gloriosa shaking her head at Timber EG4.png Gloriosa walks down the gazebo steps EG4.png Timber Spruce giving girl campers tent assignments EG4.png Pinkie Pie reaching into Timber's bag EG4.png Pinkie Pie assigned to Emerald Tent EG4.png Rarity assigned to Emerald Tent EG4.png Applejack assigned to Aquamarine Tent EG4.png Rainbow Dash assigned to Aquamarine Tent EG4.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash are tent buddies EG4.png Fluttershy assigned to Amethyst Tent EG4.png Fluttershy and DJ Pon-3 are tent buddies EG4.png|It's always the quiet ones. Sunset Shimmer assigned to Sapphire Tent EG4.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm assuming I am" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle explaining sapphires EG4.png Timber Spruce "they're mostly blue" EG4.png Timber Spruce explaining sapphires EG4.png Twilight Sparkle impressed with Timber's knowledge EG4.png Timber Spruce whispering "that means blue" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle whispering "I know" EG4.png Twilight and Timber discussing sapphires EG4.png Timber learns something about sapphires EG4.png Timber Spruce touches Twilight's hand EG4.png Twilight and Timber Spruce blushing EG4.png Twilight Sparkle "why's that?" EG4.png Timber Spruce "because you're in it" EG4.png Timber being suave toward Twilight EG4.png Twilight rolls her eyes at Timber EG4.png Twilight "I bet you say that to all the campers" EG4.png Timber Spruce "not true" EG4.png Timber Spruce gestures toward Bulk Biceps EG4.png Timber Spruce "that's the worst one!" EG4.png Bulk Biceps majorly disappointed EG4.png Timber Spruce "I'm just joking" EG4.png Timber Spruce explaining rubies EG4.png Bulk Biceps gives Timber a blank stare EG4.png Timber Spruce staring back at Bulk EG4.png Timber Spruce embarrassed EG4.png Timber shows Bulk Biceps to his tent EG4.png Timber Spruce says later to Twilight EG4.png Twilight Sparkle likes Timber Spruce EG4.png Twilight's friends laughing at her EG4.png Twilight looking annoyed at her friends EG4.png Rarity "that was adorable!" EG4.png Gloriosa and Filthy Rich / Settling In Gloriosa gets the campers' attention EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy checking her clipboard EG4.png Gloriosa "go over some camp safety rules" EG4.png Gloriosa "let me know if you need anything!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy hears Filthy Rich EG4.png Filthy Rich makes an appearance EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy greeting Filthy Rich EG4.png Gloriosa pushes Filthy Rich to his limo EG4.png Gloriosa "camp is just getting started!" EG4.png Filthy Rich "just taking in the scenery" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy vs. Filthy Rich EG4.png Gloriosa "look around when camp is over" EG4.png Filthy Rich narrows his eyes EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy narrows her eyes EG4.png Filthy Rich checking his watch EG4.png Filthy Rich climbs inside his limo EG4.png Gloriosa watches Filthy's limo drive away EG4.png Gloriosa looking nervous at Twilight and Sunset EG4.png Gloriosa explains who Filthy Rich is EG4.png Gloriosa "check on his old stomping grounds" EG4.png Equestria Girls suspicious of Gloriosa's claim EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "put away your things" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy welcoming campers EG4.png Rainbow, AJ, and Rarity walk to their tents EG4.png Bluebird flying past cabins EG4.png Rarity "I'm all for learning safety rules" EG4.png Rarity and AJ walk toward the camera EG4.png Applejack "I still can't believe" EG4.png Applejack "we're in the middle of the woods" EG4.png Rarity and AJ walking to their tents EG4.png Rarity "she appreciates a well put-together look" EG4.png Applejack "fair enough" EG4.png Applejack "don't put me in one" EG4.png Applejack points an accusatory finger at Rarity EG4.png Rarity "no... yes!" EG4.png Rarity and AJ outside Sunset's tent EG4.png Sunset makes spooky sounds with a flashlight EG4.png Sunset Shimmer turns the flashlight off EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "that was weird back there" EG4.png Sunset, Twilight, and Spike in their tent EG4.png Twilight Sparkle distracted by something EG4.png Sunset Shimmer hanging a shirt EG4.png Sunset Shimmer suspicious of Gloriosa EG4.png Sunset mentions Timber Spruce to Twilight EG4.png Twilight Sparkle blushing "he's okay" EG4.png Sunset teasing Twilight about her crush EG4.png Twilight Sparkle flustered "no, I'm not!" EG4.png Sunset "you seemed a little freaked out" EG4.png Spike "another one of her nightmares" EG4.png Spike with Twilight's socks on his face EG4.png Twilight Sparkle indignant "I'm fine" EG4.png Twilight "what do I have to complain about?" EG4.png Twilight "ever since I transferred here" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle recalls the Friendship Games EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "that wasn't your fault" EG4.png Sunset trying to encourage Twilight EG4.png Sunset Shimmer sits next to Twilight EG4.png Sunset "any group that's gonna forgive you" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "it's this one" EG4.png Rainbow Dash calling Sunset and Twilight EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "be right there!" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer looking for sunscreen EG4.png Sunset "could've sworn I packed it" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle finds the sunscreen EG4.png Sunscreen bottle starts to float EG4.png Objects float in Twilight and Sunset's tent EG4.png A magical mystery Sunset Shimmer "Are you kidding?" EG4.png Down by the docks / The Wondercolts' gift Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png Fluttershy "The birds that land on your fingers" EG4.png Rainbow Dash "I think that only happens to you" EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber concerned EG4.png Rainbow Dash "I hear what you're saying" EG4.png Celestia "It's going to be getting dark" EG4.png Gloriosa "Everyone gather by the fire" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "scary stories!" EG4.png Pinkie Pie excited about making s'mores EG4.png Campfire stories / The legend of Gaea Everfree Campers gathered around the campfire EG4.png Derpy, Sunset, Sci-Twi and Rarity listening EG4.png Timber Spruce "that's how scary it is" EG4.png Timber Spruce "it's time I told you" EG4.png Timber Spruce "about the legend" EG4.png Stock footage of farmers EG4.png Farmers scared EG4.png Gaia Everfree's face EG4.png Farmers seeing Gaia Everfree EG4.png Gaia Everfree angry EG4.png Rainbow Dash "could be some creature" EG4.png Rainbow Dash "booted from Equestria" EG4.png Midnight haunts Twilight Sunset Shimmer looking up in her jammies EG4.png Sci-Twi's bed floating EG4.png Magic stirring at the camp The Midnight in Me Twilight and Timber, part 2 Rock climbing / New magic Rarity causes a magical blast EG4.png Rarity "oh, dear" EG4.png Explosions, speed, and animals Sprinkle explosion EG4.png Pinkie and Fluttershy covered in dough EG4.png Fluttershy with multiple birds perched on her arms EG4.png AJ "anybody seen Rainbow Dash?" EG4.png Rainbow speeding into the cabin EG4.png Rainbow Dash crashes into a wall EG4.png Rainbow Dash in pain EG4.png Pinkie Pie "all new magical abilities" EG4.png Sunset "must be making this happen" EG4.png Paper lanterns Sci-Twi "infecting my friends" EG4.png Sunset pursues Twilight / Empathy Twilight, Sunset, and Timber Wondercolts fix the pier Rarity makes a force field EG4.png Embrace the Magic Tensions rising / Sunset and Flash Sentry Investigating the rock quarry Sci-Twi running with Puppy Spike EG4.png Sci-Twi, Spike, and Sunset look at the cave EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "It's Gaia Everfree" EG4.png Sunset, Sci-Twi and Spike entering a cave EG4.png Sci-Twi, Spike and Sunset exploring the cave EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's memories The power of the geodes Gloriosa goes on the attack Gloriosa Daisy floats toward the camp EG4.png Campers looking surprised EG4.png Rarity gasps dramatically EG4.png Trixie pointing at Gaia Everfree EG4.png Gaia Everfree appears EQ4.png Pinkie Pie "Freaky-deaky!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy clawing into the ground EG4.png Branches all over the campsite EG4.png Campers frightened EG4.png We Will Stand For Everfree Gloriosa Daisy manipulating the plants EG4.png Branches surrounding the gazebo EG4.png What the Rainbooms always do Fluttershy "Why do these kinds of things..." EG4.png Rarity and AJ look up at Rainbow EG4.png Rainbow Dash "Save the day!" EG4.png Sunset and Twilight to the rescue Consumed by Equestrian magic I am Twilight Sparkle! Aftermath of the battle The Crystal Ball / Legend You Were Meant To Be New beginnings / Where did the magic come from? Epilogue: The completed dock Promotional material Entertainment Weekly Hasbro Studios trailer logo EG4.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls trailer logo EG4.png Legend of Everfree trailer logo EG4.png Miscellaneous MLP Legend of Everfree official logo.png Hasbro Entertainment Plan 2016 - Storytelling & Content.jpg Equestria Girls Legend of Everfree promotional image.png|Hasbro Toy Fair 2016 promotional image. Legend of Everfree Facebook screenshot by Paulina Raczylo.png|Early screenshot posted on Facebook by Paulina Raczyło. Legend of Everfree Discovery Kids Brasil Facebook promo image.png|Promotional image from Discovery Kids Brasil Facebook page. Merchandise Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Sunset Shimmer doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Sunset Shimmer packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Applejack doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Applejack packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Fluttershy doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Fluttershy packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Rarity doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Rarity packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Twilight Sparkle packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Pinkie Pie doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Pinkie Pie packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Rainbow Dash doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Rainbow Dash doll packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Lyra Heartstrings doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Lyra Heartstrings packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Sweetie Drops doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Sweetie Drops packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Gloriosa Daisy doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Gloriosa Daisy packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Gloriosa Daisy back of packaging.png Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Assortment Fluttershy doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Assortment Fluttershy packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Assortment Rarity doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Assortment Rarity packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Assortment Gloriosa doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Gloriosa Daisy packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Wings Sunset Shimmer doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Wings Sunset Shimmer packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Wings Rainbow Dash doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Wings Rainbow Dash packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Wings Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Wings Twilight Sparkle packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Blu-ray cover.jpg Equestria Girls The Legend of Everfree book cover.jpg Equestria Girls Legend of Everfree storybook cover.jpg Backgrounds Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree entrance.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree activity room.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree cafeteria.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree campfire.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree grounds.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree rock-climbing wall.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree square.png Legend of Everfree background asset - canoe rental.png Legend of Everfree background asset - deep forest.png Legend of Everfree background asset - forest path.png Legend of Everfree background asset - red cabin.png Legend of Everfree background asset - river bridge.png Legend of Everfree background asset - stylized tent.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Twilight Sparkle's room 1.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Twilight Sparkle's room 2.png Legend of Everfree background asset - village.png Legend of Everfree background asset - wooded highway 1.png Legend of Everfree background asset - wooded highway 2.png Legend of Everfree background asset - wooded highway 3.png Legend of Everfree background asset - wooded highway 4.png Category:Equestria Girls galleries